Many game consoles and electronic game tables incorporate a player station at which the player sits or stands. The player station typically includes a video display, which may be an interactive touch screen display. Game controls, audio speakers, selection buttons, card readers, and other control devices, and user interface devices may also form part of the player station.
Whether a game console or game table has one or many player stations, the player stations are usually assembled as an integral part of the game device. From the manufacturer, the game or table may be shipped with the player stations in place, sometimes requiring a large and heavy shipping crate in which the more sensitive components of the player stations are not especially guarded from handling and shock forces.
Removal, replacement, and upgrade of a player station usually requires the same skill and labor intensity that dismantling any other integral part of a game machine or game table would require. What is needed is a way to quickly remove and reconnect a player station as a unit, for rapid testing, replacement, cleaning, swapping, and upgrading.